Memory
by Take-bamboo
Summary: She has no memory of her past. Now working in an inn in Edo, she was chased by a man who claimed to be her husband. Will she remember her past and gain new memories with her supposed "husband"-Himura Kenshin.
1. Found

This is my another idea of Kenshin/Tomoe story. The story would probably written in drabbles. Hope you like it.

...

"I am sorry, Kazuno san," said Tomoe as she bowed apologetically.

"It is alright. I understand. It must be too sudden for you. I should not have asked you so soon," said Kazuno. His face flushed red with embarrassment and misery at being rejected. "See you around then."

"Take care," she bade him goodbye and walked back to the Yamanoya, the inn which she worked and resided in.

"Tomoe! Welcome back, I saw you with Kazuno san. So what happened?" Natsuo asked without a pause when she saw Tomoe entered the kitchen. She was the daughter of the owner of the Yamanoya. That afternoon, Tomoe went out of the inn after receiving a letter from Kazuno. Natsuo could guess what he had written. She leaned forward eagerly to listen to Tomoe's reply.

"I turned him down," Tomoe said.

"Why?" Natsuo asked, her voice filled with surprise. Kazuno was handsome, talented and a gentleman. Furthermore, he was the son of a wealthy merchant. Many girls had fallen for him. There were many prospective marriage proposals for him. Yet, he stubbornly refused them, arguing that he wanted to marry for love.

"It is not that I dislike him," Tomoe replied. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Well, I am sure everything will work out fine," said Natsuo encouragingly, feeling pity for Kazuno.

"Thanks."

"Let's take a bath," Natsuo suggested. After a long working day, they deserved a good rest.

"Yes, wait for me." Tomoe went to her room and gathered her bucket with a cotton cloth and a new set of clothes. When she came down of the stairs, Natsuo was already waiting for her at the front door. The public bath was at the opposite side of the town, across the river. On their way to the public bath, they chatted happily about almost anything, not realizing the man crossing the bridge from the opposite direction stopped walking and stared at them.

"Tomoe?" the man cried her name.

Tomoe turned her head and looked at the direction which she heard her name. She looked at the man, who was standing across her. His face was filled with shocked, confusion and happiness. His red-orange hair was tied in a messy ponytail and there was a crossed scar on his cheeks. His face was delicately chiseled for a young handsome man. His eyes were as shape as a finely honed blade, his bridge of his nose thin. She searched her mind. She was sure he did not look familiar to her. She had not seen him before so why would he know her name?

In the midst of her thinking, the man began to approach them. That was when she noticed that he was carrying a sword. It was against the law to carry sword by the Meiji government. Could he be a yakuza? She began to panic. The man was surely looking for her. He did not even seem to notice Natsuo who was standing equally startled. They had to get away, who knows what this dangerous stranger would do. Without thinking, she grabbed Natsuo hand, turned and ran back to the streets.

She turned the corner and saw the familiar barn house, she ran to the back of the barn house where the storage room was and pulled the shoji opened.

"Stay here!" she whispered to Natsuo as she placed her bucket, on top of Natsuo's bucket and practically shoved her into the storage room.

"Hey!" called Natsuo as she stumbled into the storage room, only to hear the shoji slid close swiftly. As she was catching her breath, she saw from the window, the back of Tomoe disappearing as she ran across the next street and a minute later, a silhouette of the man chasing after her. Not wasting a moment, Natsuo opened the storage door and put her head out of the door to glimpses at the retreating figure. That was the man on the bridge.

Tomoe knew this district of Edo well; she knew the stall houses and the dark alleys to avoid at any point of the time. She turned to glance back from her shoulder and saw the man was right behind her, chasing her. It was as predicted, the man was after her for some reason. She cursed silently, why would he be chasing her. She did no wrong.

_Have to get away. _

She did not see the horse galloping towards her in the opposite direction. When she looked straight to see where she was going, she was stunned at the sight of the hooves of the horse right above her head. She lifted her hands to cover her head and closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. Just then, she felt her body being pulled away roughly and collapsed into a hard wall.

"Watch where you are going!" the man on the horse scoffed.

Before she could speak, a voice said, "This one apologizes."

She tensed as she realized that she had not hit the wall but a man's chest. She could feel his breath when he apologized to the guard on the horse. Vaguely, she heard the hooves of the horse riding off as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

"No, thank you for saving me," Tomoe managed to speak out while she catch her breath from running. When she realized he was holding her, she tried to push him away but to no avail. "Please let me go."

"No."

No? She was frustrated and terrified by the man. She was grateful he saved her. On the other hand, he caught her. "Please let me go. I have work to do," she spoke as she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She noticed his eyes were deep violet, like murasaki flower.

"Anata."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the man in disbelief. Why would he be calling her dear?

He lifted a hand to trace her face gently, taking in her black jet eyes, her sharp nose and her small lips. He could feel the warmth of her porcelain skin. She was beautiful. "You lived, my Tomoe," he whispered with a smile. His gaze was intense but soft and warm.

Without wasting a moment, he leaned down and closed the gap between their lips.

_Slap!_

"What do you think you are doing? Pervert," she almost shouted as she glared at him. Feeling slightly better at the sight of the red marks across his cheek. _How dare he just kiss her? She did not even know him._

Now it was the man's turn to be surprised. He winced at the slapped she gave him. He did not recall a moment when Tomoe was well - _violent._ "Pervert?"

"That is right. What else do you call a man who harasses a woman," she chided, her eyes showed her anger and pointed at her other unfreed hand, "Now release me before I shout for help."

Kenshin stared at her with concern, "Tomoe, I am Himura Kenshin."

"Telling me your name does not mean we are acquainted, mister. And how do you know my name? We never met before," she said coldly with a frown.

"You do not remember?"

Remember what? She wanted to ask but stopped, startled. His question alarmed her. It made her recalled something. That there was a void in her memory.

"Tomoe! Where are you?" Natsuo called.

Natsuo voice brought her attention back, "I am here!" Tomoe lifted her freed hand to wave to her friend and tried to turn to look at Natsuo but he held her in death grip.

"Thanks kami you are alright," Natsuo said, relieved to see her friend still very much alive. She stared at Kenshin who was holding onto Tomoe's hand and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Himura Kenshin, Tomoe's husband."

"Hus-band?" Natsuo mumbled as she looked at him in astonishment.

"What?" Tomoe snapped. She thought this man, Himura Kenshin must be out of his mind. Not only had he chased after her, trapped her and now he claimed that she was his wife. At least Kazuno had sense and was polite to ask. "You cannot just declare yourself to be my husband. I hardly know you."

"We married when we were in Otsu before the war ended. Do you not remember?"

Tomoe shook her head instantly. She had no idea what this man was talking about. His presence was making her anxious and confused. She hated this feeling. She preferred calmness and serenity.

"Himura san, there is something I need to tell you," Natsuo said as she gripped onto the sleeve of her kimono. She pressed her lips together nervously, "Tomoe has no memory of her past."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Tomoe's sheath," the Okami said as she placed the sheath on the wooden table. Kenshin was sitting across the table with the Okami. They had returned to Yamanoya and the Natuso's mother greeted them. "It was found with Tomoe when my husband found her. It was because of this that we called her Tomoe." The Okami explained as she gave the sheath a light push towards Kenshin's direction.

Kenshin picked up the sheath and looked at the carving on it - "Tomoe." It was common for sheath to be decorated with carvings, as well as, the name of the owner. Kenshin nodded, "Yes, this indeed belongs to Tomoe."

"My, may I ask how do you know Tomoe? My daughter explained to me you claimed to be her husband."

"We met during the war in Kyoto," Kenshin started to answer briefly.

…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Natsuo was preparing tea for the guest.

"Say, Tomoe, do you remember anything about Himura Kenshin? "

"No. Why would I remember anything about that pervert," Tomoe answered as she remembered that he was the one who stole her first kiss. She frowned, "but come to think of it, he does look familiar."

"Hmm, then maybe you do know him, after all," Natuo said as she poured the boiling water into the tea pot.

Tomoe rested her hand on her chin and mumbled, "I am certain I did not meet him anywhere, ah!"she exclaimed as if something struck her. Without warning, she ran up to her room and stared at the books on the table. After she flipped through them, not finding what she sought, she turned around and pulled out the drawer. She took out the stack of papers in the drawer and began flipping through them until a yellowish piece of paper caught her sight. "Found it!" She glanced through the information on the paper again, satisfied, she went down to the reception room.

''Okami san!" Tomoe greeted when she slid the shoji open. "Sorry for interrupting but there is something important I must tell you." She positioned herself next to Okami. Natsuo was already in the room, serving tea to them.

"What is it?" Okami asked, looking at her eagerly.  
"I know this man," she turned her head and looked at Kenshin.

"You remember?" Kenshin asked, hope filled his heart.

Tomoe shook her head and continued, "You are hitokiri battousai."

Natsuo gasped.

Kenshin remained silent. Not sure whether to be glad she remembered something about him after all. Maybe it was better for her to not remember about that part of him.

Tomoe paused for a while to take out the yellowish paper and showed it to the others, "Well, your face was shown all over Edo some times ago. The government was looking for you though they seemed to give up on that."

"Oh! It is true. It does look like him," Okami exclaimed as she lifted the poster up and compared the drawing with that of Kenshin's face. Natsuo silently nodded in agreement.

"Okami san, let's get him out of the house. I know he is up to no good," Tomoe suggested, ready to grab a stick or broom nearby to chase him away.

"You have mistaken me. It is true I was the hitokiri battousai. However, I have vowed never to kill a gain after the war," Kenshin said as he handed his sword over to the Okami, alarming the rests in the room, "I became a wanderer and carry this sword to protect people."

The Okami drew the sword and inspected it.

"A Sakabatou?" Natsuo said as she noticed the reverse blade.

"A sword that does not kills," Tomoe said.

"There was no clouds of tallow on the blade, it looked like it 's never been used," commented the Okami as she handed the sword back to Kenshin.

"You carry this sword to protect the people because of the revolution?" Tomoe asked.

"Hn. I fought for the Ishin Shishin. In this new Meiji era the shape of revolution has been complete. However many people still live in the old world where the weak are still oppressed and justice and equality is still just an ideal. That is why. This is my atonement for all the people whose lives were sacrificed in the name of the Meiji Revolution. That it is."

For a while, no one said anything.

"If you are a wanderer then you do not have a home?" the Okami asked, changing the subject.

"In fact, I live in Kamiya Kasshin dojo. My landlady is the Master of the Kamiya Kasshin school."

"My, then you must be bored," the Okami replied, "Why don't you find some work. You know, I always wanted a bodyguard. I can hire you."

"Oro?"

"Mother, you should not try to take advantage of people," Natsuo said.

Tomoe agreed, "Okami san, you cannot just hire anyone."

"I am not taking advantage of him. I said I would hire him, which means I will give him salary. Plus, there is no way we can make profits if times remain bad. Not forgetting the fact that the Yakuza gang had been pestering the other inns recently. The Yamanoya might just be their next target," the Okami turned to look at Kenshin, "So what do you say, Himura san?"

"I would gladly accept your invitation but I am afraid I have to discuss this matter with my landlady," Kenshin replied with a courteous smile.

"Well, it is alright. You can give me your answer anytime," the Okami grinned. "I am looking forward to you working as my guard soon."

_They can't be serious. _Tomoe thought. The idea of the once legendary hitokiri working in as a bodyguard was bizarre, not to mention at the Yamanoya. That meant she would face him everyday then. She certainly did not like the idea.

…

"Why did you want to hire him, mother?" Natsuo asked the Okami. "Do you believe him?" It was not a long while that Kenshin had left the Yamanoya.

"Hn. He may once be a hitokiri but he's changed. There is something in him that makes me believe him. That's why I want to hire him," answered the Okami.

Natsuo turned her head to the side and pondered about her mother's words.

"Moreover, he claimed to be Tomoe's husband. I am sure he will be glad to work in Yamanoya," the Okami smiled knowing.

"Speaking about that," Natsuo said and turned to face her friend, however, she was not in the room. "Where's Tomoe?"

"Is it true that you did not take another's life after the war?" asked Tomoe. She was sitting on the river bank with Kenshin. She had followed him across the river. It had been a long time since she met someone from her past. There were many questions she wanted to ask him.

"Yes. I made that vow when I was in Otsu. It is my promise to you," Kenshin answered as he looked at her.

Tomoe shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze, "You mentioned we met before the war."

"Yes."

"Tell me what do you know about me."

Kenshin nodded and inquired, "What do you want to know?"

"My name. Start by telling me my name," she requested softly. It saddened her that she could not even recall her own name.

"Before we married, you are Yukishiro Tomoe," Kenshin replied, he closed his eyes to recall everything he knew about her. "You were born in Edo. Your father was a retainer of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Your mother died shortly after she gave birth to your younger brother, Enishi. You raised him since he was born."

"Eni-shi. My younger brother?"

"Aa."

"Where are my family now?"

Kenshin shrugged his shoulder, "I have never met your father before. Though I met Enishi recently."

"Really? How?" Tomoe enquired. She was overwhelmed with the information Kenshin told her. It had been a long time since she knew something about herself. On one hand, she was excited to learn about her past. On the other hand, she was afraid it would be too much for her.

For a moment, Kenshin did not speak. His shoulder was tensed. It had been four days since Enishi confronted him. That left six days before Jinchuu. He was lost and in despair of what to do. Never had he thought, he would meet Tomoe again. He was overjoyed and relieved. But at the same time, he felt remorseful and regret. How was he going to explain to Enishi about the fact that Tomoe lived? And how was Enishi going to react?

He sighed as he thought hard about how to explain the situation to Tomoe. It would not be wise to tell her the whole story, would it?

"Sighing makes you an old man," Tomoe said as she turned to look at him with a small smile, "So how did you meet my brother?"

This time, Kenshin turned and looked away at the river. "Tomoe, there is something I need to ask you."

"Alright. But you have not answer my question."

"I will answer you after you answer my question."

"Fine."

"Do you- do you have a scar on your back?"

Tomoe gasped, "How did you know that?" No one knew about her scar except Okami, her husband and Natsu. She was always conscious to hide it. It was not so bad in the public bath house since the bathtub were dark and people cared only about getting out of the hot and stuffy public bath soon.

"Tomoe there is something I must tell you. I was- I was the one who inflicted the wound on you."

"You what?" she whispered in disbelief.


	3. Incident at Yamanoya

How could he do that? She screamed in her mind and quickly poured the pail of cool water over her head to sooth her anger. It was just before midnight and Tomoe was taking a quick shower in the inn. She had returned to the inn after dinner-time after hearing the story from Kenshin.

How could she believe this man? This man, who had assassinated countless of people during the war,. He was practically a murderer. It was no wonder that the government want to capture him and put him on trial. She decided that it was no difference if he changed. She could not believe him anymore. Once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri.

She scooped up another pail of water over the bucket. She gazed at her reflection in the water. _Who was she?_ Her hand slid into her wet kimono and touched her scar lightly. The scar was deep and long. It had taken months for the wound to heal. Thanks to Okami and her husband, she was able to recover fairly well.

_You are Yukishiro Tomoe. _That was what the man, Himura Kenshin, told her.

However, she remembered nothing of that. She could not recall her father, mother or her younger brother, Enishi. The name Enishi seemed foreign even to herself. She wondered what they looked like and if they were looking for her. Would they still be in Edo?

_Enishi swore to complete the Jinchu ._

_Jinchu? Why would he do that? _

_For revenge against me… for I have taken you away from him. _

It was obvious why Enishi held a grudge against him. Enishi witness him "killing" her. Though killing may not be the right word, the sword left a big scar on her back. She shuddered at the idea of the cold ruthless blade slicing her body. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could not remember any of the events that Kenshin mentioned to her. Finally, she lifted up the pail and poured the water over her body. She dried herself with the towel and change into her sleeping kimono.

As she walked up to her room quietly, her thoughts went back to the conversations she had with Kenshin at the river bank.

_I am sorry, Tomoe. I truly am. _

He may be a hitokiri in the past. However, his words were sincere and he was being honest with her. He did not hide any details from her.

Kenshin mentioned she risked her life to protect him, to save him. Why would she do that? Did she really fall in love with him? This man who spilled blood and makes blood rain during the revolution?

She was frustrated. She always wanted to know about her past, to fill up the void in her memory. However, what she heard was unexpected. Maybe not knowing about her past is better. She twisted and turn in the futon, trying hard to fall asleep. However, she was unable to calm her mind. The information of her past was overwhelming to her. She stared at the ceiling with half sleepy eyes.

_Who am I, really?_

…

_Three days before the Jinchuu._

It was business as usual in the Yamanoya, with customers checking in and out of the inn or ordering a meal. No one perceived the trouble coming.

In the midday, a group of men with tattoos on their forearms and legs stomped into the Yamanoya. One of the member announced in a loud voice, "We are the Yakuza gang from Jipachi district, move aside and prepare a table of twelve for us."

"Welcome to the Yamanoya,"the Okami greeted with her usual smile, not showing any sign of anxiousness and led the gangsters to the right wing of the inn, which the largest suite room was situated. People in the Yamanoya scurried away from the path of the gang members or turned their head timidly away to avoid staring. After the gangsters settled down in the spacious room, they made their orders and began talking loudly in the room. All of them wore two swords on the left side, violating the rules of the government.

After a short while, Tomoe and two other assistants came to the right wing. "Excuse me, your orders are here," the oldest assistant greeted and placed the meals in front of each gangster.

At the sight of the women entering the room, the gangsters grinned at one another and sniggered at something they were talking earlier.

"Woman," one of the Yakuza members tilted his head and called to Tomoe, "come over and pour sake for us." At the suggestion, almost all the gang members turned their eyes to stare at her.

Tomoe gazed at the one who called her with pure anger, and then she bowed her head politely, "I am afraid this Yamanoya does not provide this service. If you would excuse me-"

Not waiting for her to finish speaking, another gangster shouted, "Don't take us lightly, woman. Serve us."

She did not flinch as the yakuza slammed the bottle of sake on the table, breaking the table into two.

At last, the gangster who occupied the middle seat, with alcove facing his back commented, "Looks like this woman have some fight in her. Well I happen to like that." It was easy to tell that this man must be the leader of the gang. "Bring her to me," he commanded and the gangster seated at the side stood up and approached Tomoe.

Alarmed, Tomoe took a step back and said, "Stay away."

"Do not worry, you will not be lonely. Your friends shall join our little party too," the leader said with a sly grin.

"Get away!" Tomoe shouted as she pushed the back of the shoulder of the two assistants out of the room and began to run down the corridor. However, one of the gangsters caught her by the arm and took her back to the room non-too gently.

….

Natsuo ran fast across the streets, she had narrowly escaped from the backdoor after witnessing the scene from the second floor and was running with all her might to Kamiya Kasshin dojo. She remembered that Kenshin resided in the dojo and she prayed she could find Kenshin there. The Yamanoya needed his help.

Kenshin had just walked out of the dojo to buy grocery for Kaoru when he spotted the running figure.

"Natsuo dono?" he called, surprised to find her presence.

"Himura san!" Natsuo greeted back and stopped her track just five steps in front of him.

"What's the matter?"

"Something terrible happened. The Yakuza…at Ya..ma…noya.." she said in between breaths and leaned against the wall with one hand to catch her breath. Just as she finished the last syllable of the name of the inn, she felt a gust of wind blew past her. She turned her head around to find Kenshin retreating back disappearing fast from her vision.

…

The spacious room in the right wing of Yamanoya was filled with laughter and chattering. The gangsters were shouting loudly across the room, drowning themselves with bottles of sake and greedily stuffing food into their mouths.

Tomoe sat in between the leader and another gangster, while Takeko, the older assistant sat opposite her and the other assistant sat at side. They were threatened to stay in the room and entertain these gangsters. Tomoe silently filled the cup of the leader with sake. She could hardly understand what the gangsters were discussing. But she could guess they were about the misdeeds they done and the plans to create terror among the innocent civilians.

"Why don't you drink some sake with us," the leader said as he leaned his body closer to Tomoe and offered the cup to her.

"I decline."

"You are a pretty woman. You know, I would like to make you my mistress," the leader smirked as he placed his hand on the lap of Tomoe.

Instantly, she slapped his hand away and shifted herself away from the leader. "Don't touch me," she glared at him coldy and watched as the sake spilled onto the haori of the leader.

"How dare you," the leader barked, his mood changed drastically. He grabbed her chin roughly with one hand while the other reached for the sake bottle and pressed it against her lips. "Drink!"

Tomoe shook her head and pressed her lips together. However, the leader tightened his grip and forced her mouth to open to accept the sake from the bottle. She choked at the taste of the bitter sake that stung her tongue and tried to push the leader's hand away. She disliked the taste of sake. She could not even remember when was the last time she tasted drank it.

_Someone help.…Kenshin…._

It surprised her that she would think of the hitokiri. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew he was the one who could save her.

"If you value your lives, stop what you are doing," a voice called. The room immediately filled with tension. From the corner of her eyes, Tomoe spotted the orange-red hair man.

The leader turned his gaze to the intruder and released his hold on Tomoe.

"Who are you?"one of the gang member commanded as he threatened Kenshin with his sword.

Kenshin remained silent and stared coldly at the group of men.

"Red hair with a large cross-shaped scar on his left cheek- I imagined how amazing such a swordsman might appear, but with such a short and thin build, your physique looks unexpectedly delicate," the leader commented with a hint of insult. Then he narrowed his eyes and reached for his sword, "Get rid of him!"

At the command, the other gangsters followed suit and poise for attack. With quick agility, Takeko and the other assistant who were sat nearest to the shoji ran passed Kenshin, out of the way for safety. While Tomoe stepped close to the back of the room, at a corner to avoid the fight.

Kenshin pressed his left thumb against the guard of his sakabato, releasing it from the sheath. He crouched low as he placed his feet on the mat in his ready position. In a second, one of the gangster charged at him. Kenshin slashed the man's shoulder in a single stroke with his sakabato, bring him down. Within a few minutes, the eleven gang members were all sprawling on the ground.

"Idiots," the leader muttered angrily as he stepped forward in his ready position. It seemed that he have no choice but to fight with Kenshin.

Kenshin had not yet used his special moves but he wanted to end this dispute soon. Moreover, he was irate at the leader for touching his wife. From a low overhead position, Kenshin tipped the point of his sword to the side and leapt sharply upwards. The leader looked up at his opponent, his eyes widened in surprise. He had not seen this stance before. Like a hawk taking aim at its prey, Kenshin delivered a single blow to the leader. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu." The ground shook with a loud thud as the leader collapsed.

Silence filled the room as Kenshin unsheathed his sakabato. He walked hurriedly towards Tomoe and asked softly, "Tomoe, are you alright?"

Tomoe looked at him with dazed eyes. She lifted her right hand and touched Kenshin's left cheek gently, tracing the cross-shaped scar with her fingertip.

"You…. truly makes blood rain…" she murmured in a dreamlike state.

Kenshin's eyes widened at her words. The very next moment, he saw her eyelids closed and her feet gave way. He reached out and caught her easily in his arms.

"Tomoe?" he called, his voice betrayed his uncertainty.

For a while, Tomoe remained silent. Just as Kenshin thought she must have fainted, she whispered, "Late."

"Eh?" he exclaimed.

Her hands grasped at the sleeves of his haori and she buried her head in his chest as she began to speak, "You are late. Didn't you mention you will protect the people? I thought I would be killed."

It was then Kenshin realized she was shaking from fright. She may seem calm and fearless in the eyes of others but she was truly terrified and afraid.

"This one is sorry to put you in such situation. This one promises it will not happen again," Kenshin said apologetically as he pressed her closer to him in a tight embrace.

She began to relax in his arms and murmured, "It's alright. I am glad you came. Thank you so much for your help."

They stayed like this for a long while until Kenshin felt her gripped on his sleeves slack and her rhythmic breathing. He relaxed his hold and looked down at her to find that she fell asleep in his arms. He found stains of sake on her kimono and realized she was drunk. _Some things never changed. _He smiled softly and carried her in bridal style to her room.

"He is strong," Natsuo who had returned to the inn said, as she looked at the unconscious bodies of the yakuza.

"I told you it is wise to hire him,"the Okami replied gleefully.

She would probably wake up in a couple of hours, Kenshin estimated as he stepped out of Tomoe's room.

"Himura san," the Okami called him from the corridor.

"Yes?"

"There is something I would like to discuss with you. If you do not mind, please come down to the reception room."

"Alright, Okami san," Kenshin nodded and followed Okami.

At the reception room, Okami passed a piece of paper to him. There listed a number of items.

Lacquer trays– 7

Plates - 18

Sake cups – 5

Bowls- 9

Chopsticks – 10 pairs

"What is this, Okami san?" Kenshin asked politely.

"This is the payment you owe me for destroying the Yamanoya properties during the dispute."

"Oro?"

"Say, mother, should not the gangsters be the one paying for all these," Natsuo said. She was the one who counted the number of items broken and spoiled.

"Of course those yakuza will have to pay but they will take the bigger share of the ruins they created such as the tatami mats, shoji. If you think it is easy to maintain an inn. You are wrong," Okami chided and continued, "Himura san, you are to work with me to pay off this, you can't run away now, can you?" The Okami ended the conversation with a wide grin.

"What has this one gotten into? " Kenshin thought as he gave the Okami a fake laugh. He knew he could never win a fight with a Okami.


	4. Reunion

The day of Jinchu had arrived.

Enishi looked across the balcony at the sunrise with a bright smile.

…_..Neechan, just a while more…._

He smiled at the reflection of his sister in his mind. That's right, his sister was always with him, now, always and forever. The Hitokiri Battousai would pay for what he did.

...

"Natsuo dono, where is Tomoe?" Kenshin asked. He had already searched the inn, trying to locate Tomoe. He was certain he saw her that morning when he reported to work in the inn. There was something he needed to tell her, he did not have the courage to tell her about the Jinchu the previous time. Yet, there was no time to waste. He needed to get back to Kamiya Kasshin dojo before midafternoon to be with his companions in the dojo.

"Tomoe went out to deliver something for my mother," answered Natsuo, looking up from the basin as she wiped the bowls dry with a cloth.

"When will she be back?"

"Let's see, it would probably just before dinner time. The place is rather far. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing,"Kenshin said as he calculated the time he was going to leave the inn and get back to the dojo. It was unlikely Tomoe would be back in time to see him. He pursed his lips and frowned, he should have informed her about the Jinchu in the morning. He mentally whacked his head. "Natsuo dono, I have a favour to ask."

…...

Tomoe was on her way back to the inn when she saw the sky lit up by fireworks in a distance. She stopped and looked at the fireworks in awe. She wondered if there was any special event going on in town. The town council would usually inform the residents about such firework displays. As soon as the fireworks diminished, the sky was clear again.

_That is rather odd._

Normally, the firework displays would take about five minutes, yet this time it was only a few seconds. Tomoe shrugged her shoulder and continued her journey back to the inn with the paper lantern in her hand, guiding her.

"What took you so long?" Natsuo chided as she greeted Tomoe when she finally reached the inn.

"Eh? Did anything happen?" Tomoe asked, bending down to take off her shoes.

"Don't bother taking your shoes off," Natsuo said hurriedly and she explained, "Himura san said he wanted you to go to Kamiya Kasshin dojo immediately. He did not state the reason but the matter is very important."

"But-"

"I already told my mother. Now, get going," Natsuo said as she pushed Tomoe's back gently out of the main door of the inn. She paused and took out a piece of paper, "Ah, wait, the dojo is situated across the river. You will have to pass two streets and turn left before walking straight to the dojo. Here, I drew a map just in case. Please be careful."

Before Tomoe could mumble a small thank-you, Natsuo urged her once again to walk quickly to the dojo.

…...

"If the heavens refuse to dole out justice, punishment will come from my own hand. That is the Jinchu!" Enishi announced as he slashed his sword at Kenshin, countering the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with his own Zetsugi.

Kenshin slide back from the impact but stood on both feet. Kenshin eyed Enishi every moment, Enishi had moved with the lethal grace of a leopard and his Wattojutsu techniques was unique and aggressive.

Not wasting another moment, Enishi raised his swords for his next attack while Kenshin prepared to counter it.

Tomoe reached the Kamiya Kasshin dojo panting and gasping for air to breath. She staggered into the already opened door and was surprised at the scene that greeted her. The roofs were crumpled and the fusama doors of the dojo were torn and there were debris everywhere. There were a group of people standing among the fallen debris and their attention were engaged in the fighting that was taking place. Her eyes immediately recognized one the man in the fight. She heard the clash of the two swords before the two men stopped moving, both holding their swords in their ready stance, waiting for the other's next move.

She did not know the reason why she was invited to the dojo. She definitely did not expect a fight to take place, not much that one of the opponents was actually the man who asked her to come. Kenshin's back was facing her, while his opponent, a young man with white hair was standing opposite him. She could not differentiate who was the one who initiated the fight but she knew they had to put an end to the dispute before anything worse happened.

Not caring about her safety, she stepped a few steps closer to the scene of the fight. Tomoe took a deep breath to calm her palpitating heart before she spoke louder than usual, "Himura san! Good evening."

Her voice caught the orange-red hair man attention and he turned his head back slightly to look at her. He beamed, "Tomoe, you came."

Tomoe gave him a small nod, "Stop this fight now. You owe me an explanation as to why i am supposed to come here."

...

"Tomoe? That woman is Kenshin's wife?" Megumi exclaimed as the group stared at the new comer in disbelief. They were told she was dead.

"So that is Tomoe?" Kaoru muttered as she felt a wealth of emotions.

"What a beautiful woman," Sanosuke said and placed a hand under his chin. "Wait…if she is Tomoe. Kenshin mentioned she was older than him by two years old. How old is she this year?"

"Thirty," Saito answered nonchantly as he puffed the smoke out of his mouth, one hand holding on to a cigarette while the other was on his hip.

"You are joking right?" Sanosuke gasped.

"She looks so much younger."

"Unbelievable," Yahiko exclaimed as he looked at the youthful face of Kenshin's wife.

Before Kenshin could start his explanation, the voice of Enishi cut him off, "Tomoe?"

Enishi gazed at the woman with widened eyes. He was at a sense of loss; he did not know how to react to this situation. It was impossible. How could his sister be still alive. He growled and shouted, "What is this? Another trick of yours, Battousai?"

Kenshin turned his head back to look at Enishi and said, "Enishi, she is Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Lies," Enishi retorted as he glared at Kenshin with pure hatred. How could he try to trick him with this low tactic.

At the sound of his brother's name, Tomoe focused her attention to the white haired man. The man was supposed to be her younger brother. He certainly did not look anything like what she expected. She vaguely remembered the Jinchu Kenshin mentioned the other day. She was starting to understand what was happening in the dojo.

"Enishi, this one knows it is hard for you to believe. But she is really Tomoe. She bears the scar."

"If it is true, then you, show it to me," Enishi said cooly as he turned his gaze to the woman. He was confident this woman was not his sister. His sister was dead. She was murdered by hitokiri battousai.

At that suggestion, Tomoe grew livid and glared at the younger man, "Never! You pervert!"

"If it is indeed true, you would not be afraid to show it to me, "said Enishi as he smirked. He believed he was winning this game. This woman may look like his sister but he would not fall for Battousai's trick. She did not even recognize him, her own little brother.

Tomoe was boiling with cool anger. She clenched her fist to control herself from lashing out. She could not believe this strange young man was her younger brother. He was worse than Himura. Maybe Himura got it all wrong. Maybe she was not the Tomoe he believed to be after all.

Kenshin gripped onto his katana tightly, there was no way Enishi was going to believe Tomoe was indeed alive, standing right in front of him. It did not do any help that Tomoe could not remember anything about her past and she may not accept that Enishi was indeed her brother. He knew he was losing time. There was only one way to save Enishi from drowning into madness. To show Enishi that she was indeed Tomoe, his wife, Enishi's sister, their loved one.

"Battousai!" Suddenly, the voice of Kujiranami Hyōgo roared in the dojo while his footsteps echoed and shook the ground of the dojo. Hyogo came crashing through the debris and aiming his grip at Kenshin, not caring about the fact that Tomoe was standing right between him and Kenshin.

"Danger!" Kenshin shouted as he leaped forward and grabbed Tomoe by her waist, pushing her out of the way, just in time, before they landed on the uneven ground, with Kenshin's laying below her.

At the same time, Enishi slashed his sword at Hyogo unexpectedly, sending whirling winds of attack on the huge man, causing the huge man to fall unconscious on the ground with a loud thud. Enishi glanced at Hyogo in disgust. Just a few moments ago, he saw the scene that his sister was slashed at the back. That was when he lost control. He was trying to save the woman. He breathed hard to calm down his shivering body and glanced at the woman. She was in one piece. Other than her disarranged kimono as her obi loosened, she was safe. The kimono was slid back slightly, exposing some length of her back. That was….

Tomoe felt her breath knocked out and groaned as she tried to stand up. She froze as she realized she was lying on Kenshin and quickly got off him. "Tha-nk you, are you alright?" she mumbled, trying hard to stop herself from blushing as she pulled the collars of her kimono together, so as to wear it properly.

Kenshin sat up beside her and brushed off the dust on his back, "Do not worry, this one is not hurt." After he made sure Tomoe was unhurt, his eyes glanced to find Hyogo's unconscious body and Enishi stupefied look.

"Nee-chan?" Enishi whispered, his voice sounded like a lost child. He stared at the ghastly image that stood in front of him. No, the image was not a transparent form of his sister that he saw in his dreams, but a real living human being. His sister was alive. The image of the scar on her back was vivid in his mind. He wondered if he was starting to go insane or sane again.

He looked on as his sister stood up with the man, whom he blamed for all of his misery. Gazing closely the woman who stood a few feet in front of him, he caught the sight of those black jet eyes watching him with a confused expression.

Why did the kami play games on him? Why did his sister not recognize him? Why did she stand beside the man who stole away her happiness? Did she not love her younger brother anymore? Was he so easily forgotten? Why did he have to suffer so much? What was he really fighting for? If Tomoe was indeed alive, then what was he training for the past years? What was his plan for revenge for? It was meaningless now. His hatred and his anger towards the killer were meaningless. If only he had stayed behind in Otsu….. If only…..

It was all too much to take, too much to handle. Overwhelmed by the painful truth, Enishi kneeled out the ground and let out an anguish howl.

Darn it. Darn them all. He looked at the ground as tears began to fall down his cheeks rapidly "Why? Nee-chan. Do you not remember me?"

He tried to control his tears from falling. He would not cry. He would not cry in front of people. His body continued to shudder but tensed when he felt a pair of soft and gentle arms wrapped around him, trapping him in a loving embrace that he longed for.

"I may not be able to remember now. But I will try. So please don't cry," Tomoe said.

At her gentle words, Enishi could not help but buried his face into her kimono and cried like a child he used to. She hugged him tightly and touched his splashed white hair.

"I promise I will remember one day, so please don't cry. Everything is alright now." She said in a soothing voice, trying her best to comfort this lost soul. Even though she said not to cry, tears began to flow down her eyes as well. The sight of her brother's wretched form gave her heartache. Enishi's hair must have turned snow white from the stress and grief of losing her.

_This is the way it should be. So please don't cry. _

"Tomoe…" Kenshin whispered as his eyes grew gentle upon the scene.

"I am sorry, nee-chan,"Enishi choke out in between sobs, "All I wanted was to keep you safe. All I wanted..."

"Shh…I know. Everything is alright now."

"Just don't leave me again…."

"I won't leave you…..younger brother," Tomoe said as she kept a tight hold on her brother, continuing to try to soothe him.

"…Nee….chan…." Enishi continued to cry, though more out of relief than anything else. All that mattered was that his sister was with him now, always and forever.


	5. Happiness

Enishi lied on the futon bed, feeling contented. His sister was near him, fast asleep in the room next to his. He could hear her soft rhythmic breathing with his sharp ears. He could still feel the gentle caress of his sister and her warm words filled his heart. He could not remember the last time he felt joy and happiness. He was never truly happy after the day he witnessed the killing of Tomoe. He went through hell and hated the faces of the people smiling around him. He could not stand the thought of people enjoying life while his sister was deprived of that. He kept the image of his sister smiling at him as a reminder of his revenge. It was only at those moments when he sees his sister's smiling at him did he felt happy, that he was not alone. That his sister was still looking out for him.

He turned his head to the left and glanced at the bottle of perfume on the bedside. It was the bottle of plum blossom, his sister's favourite perfume. It suited his sister, who was elegant and calm. He felt surprised that Tomoe did not wear the perfume anymore. He already knew that Tomoe did not have any memories of her past. It made him sad but he was relieved as his sister promised that she would remember one day. He wanted to help his sister, desperately. Though Tomoe was kind to him, he could feel a transparent distant between them. He wanted her to treat him like family again, to love him as her younger brother. And for now, he would do anything to help her remember. Maybe, just maybe, the scent of plum blossom would make his sister remember something.

He opened the cap of the bottle and allowed the scent of the plum blossom to diffuse across the room. He breathed in slowly and closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the sweet plum. His body relaxed and his mind was calm.

"_Nee-chan, it hurts," Enishi cried as his sister gently cleaned the wounds on his knees. He had fallen down onto the road as he tripped on a rock accidentally. The cuts were not deep and he was still able to walk freely. He was five years old then._

_"Don't be upset, Enishi. The pain will stop, and the wounds will heal," Tomoe said softly as she began to apply some ointments._

_"But-but I want to play. My knees hurt and it is going to be nighttime," Enishi complained and winced at the painful feeling as the ointment was applied onto his knees._

_"Silly Enishi. You will need to rest your knees for the night. The sun will shine tomorrow, and I will always be here to take care of you," Tomoe chided gently as she smiled at her younger brother, who looked upon her as his mother, even though she was still very young._

_When Enishi saw his sister's smile, he beamed. He felt his pain and worries were washed away by his sister's tenderness._

_That is right - Tomorrow would be a better day._

…...

For the next few days, the Kenshin gumi were busy restoring the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. The Kenshin gumi were surprised that Enishi actually lend a helping hand in moving the furniture and heavy debris. Kaoru was most grateful when Enishi paid for all the damages caused.

_He is not a bad person, after all. _Kaoru thought as she walked towards the training room with a few trays. It was lunch time and she had prepared meals for everyone who stayed back in the dojo.

"This is for you," Kaoru said as she placed a tray next to Enishi, who was wiping his hands clean. Enishi mumbled a thank you and glanced at the content of the tray. There was a bowl of rice, two plates of side dishes and a bowl of miso soup. A typical Japanese cuisine set lunch. It was a long time since he tasted his hometown food.

"You are not going to poison him nor me with your food," Yahiko, who was sitting in the dining room said immediately and turned to Enishi, "Yukishiro san, I know a place where they sell delicious beef rice. Let's go there to have lunch." It was obvious that Yahiko had decided to go to the Akebeko restaurant.

Kaoru fumed and scolded, "Yahiko, how dare you insult my cooking!"  
"This could hardly be called food, ugly!"  
"Why you!" Kaoru shouted back.  
Heeding neither the warning nor the argument, Enishi picked up some rice and pickled vegetable with his chopsticks and ate them.  
Both master and disciple stared at Enishi with disbelief in their eyes. There was a pregnant silent as the two awaited for the reaction of white-hair young man.  
"It tastes bad," Enishi commented shortly after he swallowed it, breaking the tension in the air.  
"I knew it!" Yahiko grinned in triumph.  
"You don't have to say that! Fine, I don't care if you eat elsewhere. It is the feelings that count, I just want to thank you for helping out in the dojo," Kaoru said with frustration as she leaned forward to remove the tray from Enishi's side.  
However, Enishi stopped her, "I did not say that I would not finish this. I have eaten worse. Next time, try adding a teaspoon of pepper into this," Enish pointed to the pickled vegetable.  
"Huh?" Kaoru exclaimed, her eyes looked at him in surprise.  
Then Enishi took a sip of the miso soup and said, "The tofu taste alright but you added too much salt into the soup."  
It took a moment before Kaoru realised that Enishi was not refusing her food but he was pointing out the mistakes she made in preparing the dishes. No one had done that before, not even Megumi, who knew how to cook well. "Th-thank you," she muttered gladly; a warmth feeling filled her heart. There was finally someone who appreciated her cooking, no matter how bad it was.  
"It's nothing," Enishi said, gulping down the miso soup as if nothing tasted unusual.

Meanwhile at the Yamanoya inn…..  
"I believe this belongs to you, Tomoe sama," Misao said as she held out a handkerchief wrapped with the diary to Tomoe. It was the item which Kaoru had requested in the letter.  
"Thank you, Makimachi chan," Tomoe smiled gratefully as she held onto the diary in her hands.  
"You are welcome. By the way, call me Misao, that will do."  
"Yes, Misao chan."  
"So, you really don't remember anything at all?" Misao asked, out of curiosity. She heard from Kaoru that Tomoe had no memories of her past.  
"I am afraid the answer is yes."  
"Well, I hope the diary will help."  
"Yes, thank you," Tomoe replied. "Would you like to have lunch in the inn?"  
"Of course! I would gladly like to," Misao squealed happily and followed Tomoe into the dining area. Her stomach was growling from the long journey she had to come to Edo. She skipped into the dining area, knowing that Aoshi would arrive shortly. However, her eyes almost popped out when she saw the man with the Meiji policeman uniform sitting at the dining area, eating a set meal.  
"What are you doing here?" Misao exclaimed, standing across the table which Saito was seated.  
Saito lifted his head up and answered blissly, "Oh, it's you, weasel."  
"Fujita sama is a regular customer of the Yamanoya inn," Tomoe explained. "Where would you like to sit, Misao chan?"  
"There!" Misao immediately pointed to the furthest table from the Meiji policeman.  
"Alright, what would you like to eat?"  
"Udon, please!"  
"Yes, it will be prepared shortly," Tomoe said and passed the order to the kitchen. As she walked past the dining area, Saito called to her and Misao looked on as the two had a short conversation. When Tomoe left for the kitchen, Misao literally jumped and sat on the seat across Saito.  
"What is it, weasel?" Saito said, his voice annoyed as he drank some sake.  
Misao replied, "Why don't you call me by my name? It's not hard to remember. I am Mi-sa-o. I heard you address Tomoe sama by her name."  
"It is troublesome to remember names and Tomoe is different, weasel," Saito explained curtly.  
"How so?"  
"A wolf may leave its pack but it will protects its pack members when they crossed path."  
"Huh?" Misao tilted her head to the side, thinking about what Saito had just said.

Tomoe sat under the wisteria tree, glancing at the beautiful stretch of wisteria. She had read the diary, which was supposedly written by her during the Bakumatsu period. She could not help but felt weird and anxious reading it. It was like reading another person's life, another person's thoughts. However, those words written in the diary held much meaning to her. It was her thoughts during the war. It was her inner thoughts, which she caste away in her mind, buried deeply in her memories. It was buried so deep that even those words could not awaken those memories.  
"It's getting windy, isn't it?" Kenshin said, looking at the scenery before him. He was leaning against the bark of the tree beside Tomoe.  
"Yes," Tomoe agreed, a bright smile lightened up her face as she felt the breeze brushed her face smoothly.  
It was not surprising to find Kenshin following her out for a quiet walk. In fact, it had been three consecutive days since he walked with her to the outskirt of Asakusa. She normally took a short walk along the streets in Asakusa after work. She thought she would mind his presence because she preferred to take these walks alone, however, he was reserved and respectful to her. She could not deny the fact that she felt comfortable with his presence.  
Sensing the eyes of Kenshin peering at her, she looked up at him, "Is there something on my face?"  
Kenshin shook his head immediately, "No, it's just that I love your smile."  
Tomoe titled her head to the side and placed a hand under her chin, "Hmm, I don't get it. But Enishi mentioned about my smile too. He said he love to see my smile."  
"I see," Kenshin said. Yes, Enishi would definitely felt the same way as he did. During the Bakumatsu, Tomoe's smile was rare, she put on an expressionless face and her eyes were sorrowful. Kenshin was only fully aware of the reasons behind her sorrow after he read her dairy. He felt miserable and ashamed. He was the one who took her happiness away. He could never forgive himself that. Looking at Tomoe now, she was so different. She smiled often and talks more freely. She seemed so much happier without the burdens of the memories of her past. Sometime, he wondered if it would be better for Tomoe to remain unaware of her past. He was unsure how she would react when she regained her memories, or part of her memories. There were so many uncertainties and it made him anxious.

"Himura san," Tomoe called, catching his attention and he turned to look at her. Tomoe continued, "Was I really, you know…" She paused, as she was unable to find the words to phrase her questions. What Kenshin told her the previous time tallied with those written in the dairy. However, she was still unable to relate with those events.

Kenshin seemed to understand her concerns. He answered truthfully, "This one could not answer that. I-I never understood you until you left me."

"I see," Tomoe murmured. The smell of wisteria filled the streets in Asakusa as the flowers blossomed in the season. As if remembering something, Tomoe reached out from her sleeves the bottle of perfume that Enishi gave her the other day.

"Plum blossom?" Kenshin exclaimed as the faint smell of plum blossom reached his nose. The smell was nostalgic and he could never forget about the scent of it.

"Hmm?" Tomoe was caught surprised that Kenshin knew about the smell of the perfume in the bottle. She had not even opened the bottle yet. "Oh, Enishi gave this to me. He said I would like it."

"Aa. This one agrees," Kenshin said with a smile.

"I do like the scent of plum blossom. But it is not the season to wear it."

The sun was setting and Tomoe stood up to walk back the inn. Kenshin followed beside her quietly. A gust of wind blew by and Tomoe shivered slightly. Her eyes widened a fraction when she felt something warm covering her.  
"You will catch a cold," Kenshin said as he put an overcoat over her kimono.  
"Thank you very much," Tomoe said as she pulled the overcoat closer to her body. Her head lowered as she tried to hide her blushing face, she stopped her track and spoke, "Himura san, there is something that bothers me…."  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked in anticipation.  
She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Why….Why are you so nice to me?"  
The question was unexpected. The answer was obvious, and Kenshin knew the answer very well. "You are my wife, Tomoe. I will protect you."  
The way he proclaimed her as his wife blatantly made her heart beat quickly. A wave of happiness showered over her. She was stunned she felt this way. Was she in her right mind? she wondered. How could she accept this man so quickly? No, she was definitely not thinking about that.

She bit her lips nervously, "Even though I forgot about you and could not remember you?"

"Yes." His answer was short and quick.

"What if I never regain my memories?"

"Then I will wait for you, Tomoe." Yes, he would wait for her. He waited to join her for more than ten years. He would wait for her for as long as it takes, even forever.

"What if… I fall in love with someone else?"  
This question startled him. He never thought Tomoe would leave him again, or fell for another. Yet, there was Kiyosato Akira. And then, there was Kazuno, the son of a merchant. He had seen Kazuno once talking to Tomoe in a distance when the merchant's son came to the inn. It seemed they were in good terms and Natsuo mentioned that Kazuno was a good man.

He did not know what would happen if Tomoe leave him once again. The truth was he never thought of the possibility. Maybe he was too naive. However, he knew he would not interfere with her choice. He took away her happiness once. If Tomoe found her own happiness without him, then he would respect her wishes. All he wanted then was for her to be happy.  
Kenshin took a deep breath before he answered, "I – I don't know. All I know is that no matter what, even till now, I regard you as my wife. My only one."

…...

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Merci beaucoup!


	6. Family

**Family**

Enishi waited at the doorway of the Yamanoya. The Okami was kind enough to arrange a room near his sister for him – though the fact that he paid extra for the lodging may have done the trick. He had waited an hour for his sister to come back to the inn after he helped out in the dojo. The dojo was nearly back in place; just a few more furnishing and the dojo would be reconstructed.

He placed his chin under his hands, which were resting on his sword. He counted, that day was the twenty eighth day. He was in Japan for a longer time than he had planned. Everything was according to his plan until the day of Jinchuu when he reunited with his sister. His whole scheme was destroyed and he lost his directions. However, he gained back so much more. His sister returned to him. He was no longer alone. His heart soared; he was given the chance to protect his sister forever.

The sound of footsteps approaching reached his ears and he lifted his head to greet the people walking towards the inn. It was his sister and the man whom he still harbored dislike in.

"Nee chan, you are back," Enishi greeted as he stood up from the doorway.

"Enishi.I am home," Tomoe greeted her brother back with a smile. Enishi smiled back, then his smile disappeared instantly as he turned his head towards Kenshin. He inclined his head coolly and said, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Enishi."

The way the man spoke his name with familiarity irritated Enishi and his eyebrows met as he glared at the red hair man. He was being "nice" to allow Kenshin to accompany his sister for a quiet walk, as he was busy with the reconstruction of the dojo. As Tomoe returned the overcoat to Kenshin, he noticed a slight blush on her face. Enishi twitched his lips, he was jealous that Kenshin was the one there for his sister and that this man could caused such a reaction on his sister. If Kenshin tried anything else he would not forgive him. Never forgive him. The tension between them was like still water, one wrong move would caused disorder.

Kenshin seemed not to notice Enishi's hostility. He knew he was responsible for the way Enishi acted. He accepted the overcoat and said,"This one will take my leave now. Good night, Tomoe. Enishi."

"Good bye. Please take care," Tomoe said politely while Enishi merely nodded his head.

"Yes, I will," Kenshin said before walking away from the inn. He was reluctant to leave the Yamanoya but he consoled himself that Enishi would take care of Tomoe on his behalf. His footsteps lightened at the thought that there were friends waiting for him to return to the dojo for dinner.

After seeing Kenshin off, Tomoe and Enishi went to the dining room. On their way, Tomoe asked her brother about his day.

"So, what have you been doing, Enishi?"

"Not much, just carrying loads here and there," Enishi replied, following his sister's soft footsteps to the dining room.

…

A few days later, the Kamiya Kasshin dojo was back in shape. The floors were polished and the walls newly painted.

"I don't know what to say but thanks anyway for your help, Yukishiro san," Kaoru said with gratitude to the man beside her. They were standing by the doorway, looking at the newly furnished dojo.

"It's nothing. I am sorry for troubling you," Enishi answered, his dark black eyes gazed at the dojo passively. Since the day of Jinchuu, Enishi forgo his sunglasses though he still dressed in Chinese attire, which earned him many curious looks from passerby. Not to mention his glaring white hair.

"Erm…would you like to have tea?" Kaoru asked uneasily. It was so hard to read this young man. He rarely talked and would prefer working alone. Apart from correcting her mistakes in her cooking and discussing with her about the repair of the dojo, she hardly talked to him.

Enishi shook his head, "No. I will take my leave now." He had done his part in restoring the dojo, there was no more reason for him to stay or visit.

"Alright," Kaoru said with a small smile, trying to hide her disappointment. She guessed she might never see Enishi again.

"Great job," a deep voice commented. Both turned around to be greeted by the unexpected visitor- Saitou Hajime aka Fujita Goro.

"Good afternoon," Karou greeted immediately.

Enishi looked at Saitou with tensed shoulder. "What do you want?" Enishi knew that Saitou was a police investigator. He met him at the Jinchu and saw his fight with his comrade. Enishi expected Saitou to arrest him after Jinchuu, but apparently he let him free, giving no explanation. So what purpose would Saito be here?

"I found someone in the fallen village that you might be interested in meeting," Saito said curtly as he crossed his arms, looking back at the young man with his narrow eyes.

"Who?"

"You will know when you meet him."

Him? Enishi frowned and turned to look away. He left Japan ten years ago. There was no one he could think of meeting in Japan, likewise someone from the fallen village. "I am not interested."

"Turn up even if you are not interested."

"When?"

"Meet me at the Hachiko Square later at six," Saitou said as he took out a piece of small note from his pocket and passed it to Enishi. He continued, "You may want to bring Yukishiro Tomoe along."

At the mention of his sister name, Enishi became more confused. Why would this man suggest him bringing his sister along? And how did he know Tomoe? Just who was this man, this Fujita Goro. Enishi was sure this was not the man's real name and he was no ordinary policeman.

"Have we met before?" Enishi asked, his voice rousing with suspicion and curiosity.

"What a question. I am the one chasing after you, Yukishiro Enishi."

"Not anymore, you have no intention of arresting me at all."

"Do not speak of what you do not know," Saito replied gravely, he turned to walk away and lifted on hand to wave goodbye. "See you later then."

…

"Hachiko Square at six. Don't be late," Tomoe read the small note out loud. "Enishi, who are you meeting?"

Enishi shrugged his shoulder and replied, "Apparently, someone we…I know."

He had a funny feeling building up in his chest. And his brain was whacking at him, showing him blurry images of the only person he could be meeting whenever he closed his eyes. Cropped black hair, dark black eyes, thin, with a kind smile. He wanted to deny it. For ten years, he lost contact with his family. He never knew where the old man went. He never cared. His mind was filled with rage and hatred for the man who took away his sister from him. On the other hand, there was a small possibility that he got the answer wrong. This may be a trap. The policeman may be lying to him after all.

"We?" Tomoe mouthed, she noticed the slip of his tongue.

Enishi formed an image of banging his head on the wall. How could he make such a mistake? Now he had to explain to his sister everything. He just could not hide anything form her, could he? Even now.

"I am not so sure but Fujita said it is alright for you to come along, that is if you want," Enishi said.

"Well, why not?" Tomoe answered chirpily. She was eager to meet new people, especially if they were friends of Enishi. Moreover, Fujita was the one who arranged this meeting. She trusted Fujita. He had helped the Yamanoya and the town in so many ways. This person must be special.

"But nee chan….," Enishi tried to raise a weak protest but he could think of no excuses.

"I will make preparations. Please wait for me," Tomoe said.

….

The Geezer had just come down to Rakuninmura when he met a man dressed in the typical Meiji policeman uniform with spidery hair. He did not expect a policeman to show up in this place and walked over in his usual manner. He greeted the policeman joyfully, just as he greeted anyone else, "Good afternoon, sir."

When he got no response, the Geezer said, "Well, good bye to you. Have a nice day." He hopped and was prepared to leave when he was stopped by an outstretched arm. He glanced at the glove hand and then to the face of the policeman. For a moment, neither spoke.

"Hmm, is it just me or have we met somewhere before?" The Geezer said, laughing nervously. Sure he was questioned by police before but not one did he recognise before.

"Yukishiro Toshiro, aged 54. Retired as a gokenin when the Bakufu fell and became a wanderer," the policeman said with a low tone as he looked at the Geezer with his narrow eyes.

The Geezer was surprised and stunned by the information. No one knew his name in this region. No one used his name after the war. He was always known as the Geezer. The kind old man who sang cheerfully, wandering from village to village in a carefree manner. No one remembered him as the vassal who served the Tokugawa government. He was a forgotten man.

"Hmm, this is interesting. You know, that name sure sounds right on me," the Geezer replied, smiling.

"It took me a long time to locate you, Yukishiro sama."

The Geeze gazed more closely at the police. _Looks are deceiving, h_e mentally thought, noticing the stern look on the policeman in contrast to the politeness in his words. He knew this policeman meant no harm. "And may I know who are you, sir? This one would gladly like to know who remembers me," the Geezer enquired gently, slightly pleased at the respect he received form this younger man. "I am afraid I could not remember you," the Geezer continued.

"I have many names, though if you must know, you may address me as Fujita Goro."

The Geezer exclaimed, "Dear me, the name sure sounds unfamiliar, Fujita san." The name did not match the look of the policeman at all.

Saitou looked away from the Geezer and said, "Perhaps the name Yamaguchi would serve well for you to remember something, though I would appreciate you to refrain from addressing me that name."

At the mention of the family name, the Geezer was jumping with joy and excitement. The Yamaguchi were close friends with the Yukishiro. He could never forget his close friends. After the war, he refused the help of his close friends and began to wander, losing contact with them. Who would remember a samurai in this Meiji era? He looked at the younger man and noticed the slight resemblance of the face of this Fujita to his old friend. He noted this must be one of the sons of the Yamaguchi, though he could not identify which one. He never thought his old friend's son would grow up to serve the Meiji government. Well, everyone changed. It had been so long ago.

"Why, it had been ages since I last visited the Yamaguchi. Is your family well?"

"Yes, they are," Saitou answered curtly, he shifted his body and his face showed discomfort in discussing his private matters.

The Geezer took notice of this and changed the subject, returning to the main point. "So, why are you here, young man?" The Geezer asked eagerly. He doubted his old friend had sent one of his sons to look for him.

"I have news of your children."

"My children? You know my daughter and son?" The Geezer asked. His spirit soared. It was a long time since he talked about his children to anyone. He lost his daughter during the war, and then his son was missing. He blamed the war and he blamed himself for being such a weak father.

"There is much to discuss. Would you like to come to my house then, Yukishiro sama? It is just a few streets away from here."

The Geezer could not help but gladly accepted the invitation. It had been over ten years since he spoken of his family. There was so much to anticipate, so much to talk about. Could his son be still alive? How much had he grown? And his daughter, how he missed her, what could the man have of the news of his children?

…..

_Hachiko Square. Six o'clock._

Cleaning shaved and wearing a new pair of dark blue kimono, the Geezer was gone, replaced by a refined samurai. Yukishiro Toshiro shifted uncomfortably and glanced anxiously at the shoji door which lead to the corridor of the inn. If words could describe his feelings, he would gladly grab a brush and ink and pen it down. He was sweating with anticipation. His daughter was alive after all. And his son was well. Most of all, they were all back in Edo. He held on to his daughter's hairpin. How long had he been alone, walking up and down the streets, never really having any direction or a home to return to? He could not remember. Rather, he lost count.

And now, he was going to reunite with his children, his family. He could die a happy man.

"Excuse me, I have a reservation with Fujita Goro sama," Tomoe said as she was greeted by the Okami of the inn in the Hachiko Square. Apparently, Saito had booked a private meeting room for the meeting. How formal, she thought.

"This way please," the Okami said politely and laid them down to the corridor to a six matted room. The Okami gently tapped on the shoji door before sliding it open and greeted, "Good evening, your guests have arrived."

When their eyes met, time seemed to stop. No one moved, no one breathed. No one seemed to notice the Okami silently left the room with a polite bow.

"Otou-san?" the deep voice of Enishi pierced through the silent. Those deep black eyes and the kind smile, it was so familiar. This man was their father. Even in his old age, he moved with the mastery and grace of a samurai.

"Enishi, my child… Tomoe…" Yukishiro sama uttered as tears welled up in his eyes. It had been so long since he saw his children. Enishi had grown up so much; on first glance he could not recognize this fine-looking young man to be his son. But his eyes and the way he greeted him gave himself away. And the young lady standing beside his son, she was his daughter. She looked so alive before his eyes that he could hardly believe it.

Tomoe was speechless. Otou-san? This man was her father? The man who Enishi was supposed to meet was their father? She could not help but stare at this older man, taking in his expression and figure. She felt so helpless that she could not remember anything about this old man. Yet she felt as if she had known him for a long time.

"Why…are you here, Otou san?" Enishi managed to ask. They moved to sit on the cushion opposite their father's seat.

"I was told to meet you here with the help of Fujita san."

At the mention of the policeman, the two knew about the situation.

"I am sorry…," Tomoe spoke suddenly.

The father turned his attention to his beloved daughter, giving her his full attention.

Tomoe continued, her hands clasping nervously, "I can't remember you. I'm…sorry."

Though the father was informed about the situation of Tomoe, he still felt hurt and remorseful about the fact that his child was unable to remember him.

"Aye, it's alright. Tomoe chan," the father reassured with a gentle smile. His heart soared at the fact that his child would apologize for such things. But that was how Tomoe was.

A wealth of emotions surged through Tomoe suddenly at her father's gentle words that her hands shook uncontrollably as she tried to compose herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…father," Tomoe greeted, glad that she was able to keep her tone calm.

The father smiled, "There's no need for formalities, Tomoe chan. I am your family."

_Family? _Tomoe looked at the older man opposite her and Enishi sitting beside her. Shortly after less than a month reuniting with her brother, she met her father. She never really felt so complete in her life. Sure, the Okami san and her family were good to her. They treated her like their own daughter. And now, she met another family member. Yes, her family.

Tomoe smiled, "Yes."

"Alright. This is a time to celebrate. Let's enjoy dinner," the father said, lighting up the atmosphere with his usual joyful laughter.

At the sound of his father's laughter and the sight of his sister's smile, Enishi beamed.

That's right, it was a time to celebrate.

Unknown to them, a figure stood on the rooftop, watching the threesome reunited.

It was a pleasant feeling, to see their smiles radiated on their faces.

_Thank you, Saitou san._

_…__._

Later the night, when the Yukishiro returned to the Yamanoya inn, they were greeted by a highly amused Okami san.

Okami stared at the newcomer and exclaimed, "Dear me, who is this man?"

"Our father," Enishi replied.

Toshiro immediately introduced himself, "I am Yukishiro Toshiro. It is my pleasure to meet you, Okami sama."

"Oh dear. Why didn't you inform me earlier, Tomoe? I did not expect so many people. Pray tell if there will be more coming." The Okami's head was spinning with images of Yukishiro's family. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, nephews and nieces. She could imagine the whole Yamanoya inn filled with the Yukishiro family. She wondered who it would be the next time. Of course, Okami was not complaining. She was happy and jumping with joy for Tomoe.

Feeling embarrassed and having to trouble the Okami san again, Tomoe apologized sheepishly,"I am sorry to bother you, Okami san."

_…__._

_Tada¬! Hope you like this chapter. It took me quite a while to decide how to name the third captain of Shinsengumi. (Saito Hajime? Yamaguchi? Fujita Goro?) lol_

_Thank you for all your wonderful support. _


	7. To forgive

Dong dong dong.

The sound of the taiko drum resonated on the stage of the Kabuki theatre. On the stage stood a man with the mask of a demon, he was surrounded by a group of masked men. Following the sound of the drums was the hissing sound of metals sliding; they were drawing out their katana. She stared at the demon that stood there calmly as if there was not danger. All of a sudden, the men rushed up to him, wielding their katana. Just as the katana was about to pierce him, he disappeared. Her eyes widened as she wondered where did he go. Then she heard it, the sound of metal clashing and the groans of agony. It happened so fast; she almost could not see his movement.

Then it became so quiet, the drums were no longer beating. She felt something tickling her palm, she opened her palm and the fragrance of plum blossom surrounded her. There in her palm was a plum flower. When she looked up, she saw that there was only one figure- the demon left standing on the stage. He turned to face her and he held out his hands toward her as he slowly removed his mask….

…I will protect you…

…Your happiness…

She woke up instantly, staring at the wooden ceiling. It was the same recurring dreams. She wondered if it was her past, or just purely a dream. It frightened her sometimes but as time went by she accepted those dreams. Was he the man with the demon masked in her dream? The man, Himura sounded like him and he was a swordman once.

Closing her eyes to collect her thought, she got up from the futon and prepare for the day. As she combed her hair, she glanced at the hairpin on her make up table. Her father gave it to her on the day before. She smiled as she remembered her father's kind words. She was glad to meet her father. Her smile brightened at the thought of the Okami's husband and her father together, no doubt they would be great friends. Taking one last look at the mirror, she smiled, as she was satisfied with how the pin suited her. Then, she went out of her room to prepare for work.

…..

The day she left him, his life ended as well. The realization of his horrific acts let he hated himself. He finally understood the consequence of his actions. One man is responsible for one's action. He choose to wander, refusing all rewards or recognition, it was his way to try to atone for his sins. He knew there were people who would never forgive him, but still he tried. There were times he wondered why he tried so hard. Was he trying to ease the pain or was he simply trying to make himself feel better? No matter what he did, he could never erase the fact that he was once a hitokiri, one who killed in cold blood.

"My, you are in good spirit, young man. How are you?"

The cheery voice of the old man startled him.

Kenshin turned and stood up as he greeted the old man, "Good morning, Yukishiro dono. This one is fine. What about you?"

"I have never felt better. Would you like to have a dango?" Yukishiro said as he sat beside Kenshin on the corridor and passed a piece of dango to Kenshin.

Kenshin humbly accepted it with a small thank. Though he was amused by the choice in snacks of the old man.

"Ho ho ho, you are a fine young man, that you are," Yukishiro smiled.

They sat silently, enjoying the sweet taste of the dango.

A few moments later, Yukishiro spoke, "I want to thank you for looking after Tomoe."

"No, do not be, I should apology for taking her away from you," Kenshin immediately answered, slightly taken aback by Yukishiro's words. He felt bad towards Yukishiro san for marrying his daughter without his consent, and far worse, he almost killed his own wife.

"We all make mistakes, don't we?" Yukishiro said as he shook his head.

As Kenshin's eyes met those gentle eyes of the older man, he felt relieved. He was forgiven by the man whom he thought would not, should not forgive him for what he had done. "This unworthy one knows not what to say," said Kenshin as he looked away.

Yukishiro's voice became stern, "Himura san, don't speak in that way. We are all gifted in a unique and important way. You are worth more than what you think you are."

"But this one has-"

"Himura san," Yukishiro cut him off vehemently, "To be forgiven, you have to learn to forgive yourself first."

Kenshin was stunned for a moment. Then he looked at the floor, away from the gentle gaze of the old man, his voice lowered to a whisper as if speaking a secret, "This one does not deserve to be forgiven."

Yukishiro spoke gently as if soothing a child, "Himura san, forgiveness does not mean condoning. You have to put the past behind and live in the present. You are already a changed man, son."

For the first time, Kenshin was overwhelmed by the warm feeling in his heart that he wanted to just cry like a child, "This, this one-"

"There you go again."

"Yes, I will try."

Yukishiro simply gave him a nod of encouragement.

The moment of bliss seemed to be cut short upon the arrival of Kazuo.

"Good morning," Kazuo cheerful voice resonated in the corridor as he walked towards them. He greeted Kenshin who returned his polite greeting, before turning to Yukishiro, "You must be Yukishiro sama."

The old man grinned, "Yes, I am."

"I am Sakamoto Kazuo. It is my honor to meet you, Yukishiro sama," said Kazuo with a bow.

"I am glad to meet you too, Sakamoto san."

"In fact, Yukishiro sama, I have been wanting to meet you when I first heard about you."

"Why would that be?"

"Well…," Kazuo looked at Kenshin as if conveying a message.

Kenshin nodded and said, "Pardon me, I remembered Okami san needs my help in the store house." With that, he bowed slightly and left.

As Kenshin took a turn into the inn house, Kazuo said nervously. "I am not sure if it is appropriate but I would like you to ask you a question." Even though Kenshin had left them to speak privately, he still felt jumpy.

"And what would that be?" Yukishiro probed.

Seeing the gentle look of Yukishiro, Kazuo gathered his courage, "I would like to ask your permission to court your daughter."

Unknown to them, Kenshin had stayed close by, his fist clenched at those words of Kazuo. So that's the question. How dare he. Tomoe was his wife. But Kenshin calmed himself. After all he had no right to interfere with Tomoe's choice.

"You look rather young, may I ask how old are you this year?" Yukishiro asked politely.

"I am twenty two this year," replied Kazuo, slightly confused by the unexpected question.

Kenshin tilted his head to the side; this man was the same age as Enishi.

Yukishiro said, "I am afraid you may need to reconsider, Sakamoto san, you see my daughter is born in the 4th year of Koka."

"But- that's-you mean Tomoe-" Kazuo stuttered, in his mind, he had already calculated the age difference between Tomoe and him.

"Yes," nodded Yukishiro.

Kazuo shook his head to clear his mind, then he spoke with more determination, "Age does not matter, Yukishiro sama. I want to take care of your daughter."

"Yes, indeed," Yukishiro smiled knowingly. "But alas, the permission is not mine you should seek and I am afraid you are unaware that my daughter was married to Himura."

….

Natsuo giggled smiled slyly and said, "Look at those two." She was referring to Kazuo and Kenshin who was standing in the courtyard, facing one another. Kazuo had come to the inn suddenly with a katana in his hand, requested to see Himura Kenshin for a match. It only took the people a while to figure out the reason behind this.

"Kenshin looks troubled…" Kaoru said worriedly as she looked at Kenshin's troubled face. He had not drawn his reverse blade and was trying hard to convince the merchant's son to stop this scene.

"That's the battle between men," a cool voice said from behind them.

Kaoru turned, startled and said, "Megumi san! Why are you here?"

"Oh, I am just passing by. I heard there is a new chef and would like to try the new dishes."

"Really?" Kazuo asked Natsuo.

"Yes, it's my mother's fault though…, you see, she urm…asked Yukishiro san if he could helped out in the kitchen since he is rather free."

"Yukishiro san? You mean Enishi?"

"That's right. Well, he is in the kitchen now."

"Please excuse me," Kaoru said and stood up to walk to the direction of the kitchen.

"You will be surprised," Natsuo winked at her.

Kaoru definitely did not expect this.

Squeals and giggles filled the kitchen. Young ladies, not including the maids gathered around him, the new chef.

Why is he so popular? Sure he was handsome and well-built but-

Her thoughts were cut off by the squeals of the ladies. She tiptoed and spotted the striking white hair. Enishi was cutting the vegetables swiftly at amazing speed and accuracy.

"Wow! How do you do that, sensei?" exclaimed someone.

"This is delicious, Yukishiro sama!"

Eh? Kaoru almost tumbled to the floor. Is there something wrong in this picture?

Sure, he corrected her about her cooking but him being a chef. No way!

….

"Tomoe, could you pass me the pickled vegetables in the storeroom," Okami san called.

"Yes," Tomoe answered and walked to the storeroom, she looked at the shelves in search of the pickled vegetables. They were placed at the upper shelve. Without much thought, she reached out her hands, then withdrew it immediately as she remembered something.

She retracted her footsteps to find Okami san,"…Excuse me, Okami san, the pickled vegetables are placed at the upper shelf."

"Ah! I am sorry. I didn't know. It's all right. I will get them myself."

Tomoe nodded.

As Okami san spotted the red hair, she called, "Himura san!"

"Yes?" Kenshin enquired, slightly worn out. He had just managed to persuade Kazuo to go home without causing a scene.

Okami seemed not to take notice and continued, "Could you accompany Tomoe chan to collect the new furniture?"

Kenshin looked at the slightly surprised Tomoe and back to Okami san before he answered, "Yes."

It seemed so familiar, yet so different, she was walking beside him, not three steps behind him, no more, the world had changed.

_"__Himura san, could you accompany Tomoe chan?" _

_"__Why?" he retorted, he was not going to help her, he frowned still frustrated about the questions she asked him and more irritated for he could not answer them._

_"__You are free, aren't you? Go do something good, or would you rather have the other Choshu han accompany her?"_

_"__I understand!" he huffed at Okami san, who grinned at him, knowing he would agree with her._

_He huffed and walked in the street, he could feel her presence, soft footsteps behind him. He frowned, why did he have to go out if he did not want to. But he did not feel safe either if she went out with another man._

_"__Himura san, is there anything wrong?"_

_"__Nothing!" he replied coldly as he looked at her, "It's none of your business."_

_She looked back at him unaffected, "That's right. It seems I still could not understand you way of living, please pardon me." With that, she unexpectedly took a turn and walked away from him._

_"__Hey!" he called._

_She turned and look back at him, "What?"_

_"__Where do you think you are going?" _

_"__The house is this way." She answered indifferently._

_"__Eh?" he could feel that his face must be beet red now, he was leading her to the wrong way, no, he was simply taking a longer route. "Feh!" he stomped past her and began walking in front of her in the correct direction._

They arrived at a craftsmen mansion there were wooden tables and chairs stacked on one side.

"Oh, it's Tomoe sama!" the children squealed when they saw her.

Tomoe greeted the craftsmen children with a smile. "Have you all been good?"

"Yes, Tomoe sama," answered one of the children.

"Did you bring anything for us?" asked another.

"Yes, it's your favourite sweets," she said and placed a packet of sweets in the hands of the eldest child.

"Thank you so much," replied the children as they eagerly reached their hands out to the eldest child for the treat and the eldest child placed one piece of sweet on each of his siblings hand.

"Who is this man? Is he a foreigner?" one of the children asked as he reached out to grab Kenshin's orange-red hair.

"I know, he must be a servant!" another suggested.

"Here's the order for the Okami san," the craftsman said as he came out of the shop with the new furniture.

"Thank you."

"It is quite heavy but I see Okami sent someone. Hmm. A new face."

"I am Himura Kenshin, nice to meet you."

"Himura san is a bodyguard of the Yamanoya inn," Tomoe explained as she paid the craftsman.

"I see. Hmm, you sure is strong, Himura san," the craftsman commented as he saw Kenshin easily lifted the furniture up with his arms. "Good bye. Please send my regards to Okami san and her family."

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

"Good bye! Tomoe sama and scarlet!"

"Scarlet?" Tomoe enquired.

"That's what the children called me," Kenshin explained.

"I thought to-ma-to would be more appropriate." Tomoe giggled, speaking in katakana, English which she learnt.

"Eh?" Kenshin surprised not quite understanding what she had just said but he smiled nonetheless.

The arrived back to the inn shortly.

"Please place the lacquer table here. Let's see…" she muttered and looked up at the shelf to place the cups on the top shelve when she suddenly flinched and retracted her hands.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin went to her side, concerned.

How could she be so careless again. She should have known best to ask for help. She looked at him and held the cups to him, "Could you help me place them on the shelves?"

Kenshin's browed deepened with concern, the shelves were not that high, she could have reached them easily so why was she asking him for help. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. It is just that my shoulder…" she explained softly, placing a hand over her right shoulder.

There was no need for any further explanations. Kenshin knew what she meant. He recalled the day when he chased after her, even though he held onto her hands firmly, she did not put much pressure in breaking free. She could not. So that was why.

Kenshin took over the cups and Tomoe stepped back, allowing him space to put the remaining utensils neatly back on the shelf.

"I am sorry," Kenshin said, too ashamed to look at her.

"Hm? Why did you apologize for?"

"I hurt you." He felt guilty. She suffered because of him. She had taken away her happiness.

"Himura san," she said, "I have forgiven you, haven't I?"

As he brought his gaze back at her, at her smile, he was bursting with emotions.

He was forgiven.

What have he done to deserve this?

"Tomoe, I …thank you."

_…__.._


	8. proposal

Proposal

It was past evening and the inn were preparing dinner for the workers and the remaining guests.

"You sure are full of surprises, Enishi san," Kaoru said as she helped to place the utensils on the dinner table.

"One learns to do much more when one can only depends on oneself," replied Enishi as he shrugged his shoulders and placed a dish of fried vegetables on the table.

"I beg to differ," Megumi said after placing another two dishes on the table and glanced at Kaoru with a smirk, "Some people simply cannot do simple tasks, such as cooking."

"What are you trying to imply," said Kaoru as she glared at Megumi.

"Nothing at all, Kaoru," replied Megumi innocently.

"Good evening," Yahiko greeted as he came to the dining area with Sanosuke. Not waiting for the others to greet them, Sanosuke picked up a pair of chopsticks, preparing to take a bite of the dishes. "This sure smell nice."

"You are so right," Yahiko agreed as he too reached for a pair of chopsticks.

Just as their chopsticks were to reach the food, it was blocked by another pair of chopsticks. Looking up, it was Enishi. "Use serving chopsticks and spoons," he said curtly. That was when the two start to notice that the some of the dishes are Chinese cuisine and unlike the Japanese way of eating, there were no smaller portions prepared for each person.

"Right," said Sanosuke as he placed down his own chopsticks.

"There you are, Ken-san," Megumi greeted as she saw Kenshin and Tomoe walking towards the dining room.

"Good evening to you, Megumi dono," Kenshin greeted back.

"Megumi, you shouldn't address Kenshin like that," Kaoru chided.

"And why not?"

Kaoru explained, "Well, it's rather too informal…and…Tomoe san is here…"

"You don't mind, do you, Ken-san?" Megumi asked cheerfully, emphasizing on his name.

"No," Kenshin replied politely with a smile.

"And you, Tomoe san?" asked Megumi as she turned to look at Tomoe, who had sat beside Enishi.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked at her, anticipating her answers.

Yet, her reply was quick and seemed thoughtless. "Hn hn," Tomoe replied and shook her head.

"Then it is settled," Megumi said.

"Let's eat," Natsuo said, changing the subject.

"Nee-san, try this," Enishi said as he put a spoonful of tofu on his sister's plate.

The image of Enishi wearing an apron and cooking earlier suddenly seemed funny and so out of character of her younger brother that Tomoe giggled as she thanked him.

Enishi looked questioning at her but did not asked any questions. As long as his sister is happy, he is fine with it.

….

"Kenshin no baka," Kaoru mumbled as she sat on the corridor, waiting for Kenshin to finish his duties as a bodyguard of the inn. Yahiko had gone back to the dojo earlier, while Megumi and Sanosuke also took their leave.

She felt the presence of someone approaching and turned to her side.

"I brought you tea," Enishi said as he placed a tray with two cups of tea beside Kaoru and sat down on the corridor.

"Thank you," Kaoru said and reached for the cup nearer to her. The tea smelled sweet like jasmine and she took a sip eagerly.

"You love him."

"Wha-t?!" Kaoru exclaimed as she almost choked on the tea at the sudden statement. After a few seconds, she calmed herself and looked at him in disbelief. She must have heard wrongly as Enishi did not meet her eyes but stare at yard. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I am going back to Shanghai," said Enishi after a while. "I plan to bring my family with me."

"You mean your father and sister?" asked Kaoru. When Enishi remained silent, she continued, "Kenshin would not allow it."

Enishi frowned and drank the tea, "He has no say in this matter."

"Does your family know about this?"

"Not yet, I am going to tell them later."

"Alright, and why are you telling me this?" Kaoru said, feeling embarrassed that he knew her feelings for the Rurounin.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No," Kaoru stared at him with irritation at the sight of the smirk on his face as if mocking her.

"That man would not leave my sister side unless he gives up," said Enishi. "I need your help to do so."

"Me?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yes," Enishi answered firmly.

"I will not help you," said Kaoru. Apparently, Enishi is still planning to hurt Kenshin and she would not allow it.

"Sounds to me that you are afraid," Enishi said reproachfully.

"I will not allow you to hurt him," Kaoru said with determination.

Enishi explained, "That was my intention but for now I just want him to be out of my family and my life."

"You can't just decide that for yourself. After all, your sister is married to Kenshin."

"Was," Enishi said curtly, then he continued, "Do you not love him strong enough to fight for him?"

"Of course, I – " Kaoru was quick to defend when her reply was cut off by Enishi, who raised his hand to signal her to keep quiet.

"That man is coming," Enishi explained briefly.

Kaoru turned her head around but she saw no one, just as she was to say something, she saw Kenshin walking out of the door at the other side.

_How? _She wanted to ask but she kept silence as she realized that he must have better hearing abilities than the rest.

"Consider my proposal," Enishi said before leaving for his room, not wanting to meet the person whom he did not want to talk to.

…..


End file.
